


Слишком много всего

by escuadrilla



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Memories, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: «До вашего выхода две минуты, мистер Старк», — первые слова, которые он слышит от Пеппер. Ее негромкий голос приглушает любой шум вокруг. Он так и не понял, как это работает. Каждый раз этому удивляется. (Удивлялся.)«Мы разбежались», — звучит по-дурацки. Он всем так отвечает, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Тони Старка больше занимает другой вопрос: что за сила их удерживала. (Удерживает.)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Слишком много всего

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2016-м, к сцене из «Гражданки». Тони Старк и его флешбэки.

На пресс-конференции по случаю его вступления в должность генерального директора «Старк Индастриз» было слишком много шума. Тони к такому еще не привык.

Когда он принял руководство компанией, ему досталось слишком много всего. Заводы, офисы, счета, переговоры, лаборатории, контейнеры, люди, проблемы. Все это требовало его внимания. В колледже было проще: дерзкие проекты, отчаянные пьянки, перехватить пару часов сна между теми и другими.

Тони стоит за кулисами в ожидании своего выхода и слушает вступительную речь Стейна. Обадайя говорит о будущем компании под управлением Тони и о великом наследии его отца. До сих пор все мысли Тони о будущем укладывались во фразу «не быть таким, как отец».

Должно быть, лицо младшего Старка выдает критически высокую вероятность побега. Перед ним появляется очкастая девчонка с тонким хвостиком. Аккуратно снимает с его головы наушники и удивительно спокойно произносит: «Мистер Старк, до вашего выхода две минуты. Просто помните, что вы — владелец компании. Все это, — она обвела рукой толпу ассистентов, армию журналистов в огромном холле, кварталы «Старк Индастриз» за панорамными окнами, — принадлежит вам. И этого… — не самая веселая улыбка, — этого не исправить. Но вы решаете, что говорить. На какие вопросы отвечать, а на какие нет. Вы решаете, что делать».

Тони аккуратно снимает очки с ее лица: «Я решил, что вы идете туда со мной».

* * *  
Тони помнит, когда она в первый раз чуть не ушла. Не тогда, когда вместо важных переговоров с японцами он просто растворился в воздухе и вышел на связь через месяц, из Гонконга, с просьбой прислать за ним самолет и еще поменять весь его гардероб на женский. Не тогда, когда на рождественском корпоративе он врезал ее бойфренду по скользкой роже. Не тогда, когда допился до потери способности отрицать очевидное, позвонил ей и позвал посидеть в баре, а когда она пришла в красивом таком платье, он уже с кем-то целовался.

В первый раз она чуть не ушла, когда он решил сражаться с чем-то более опасным, чем он сам. Он толкает воодушевляющую речь, как командир перед последним уцелевшим взводом. Лишь бы не остаться одному. Почему-то все самое воодушевляющее он говорит ей тогда, когда собирается втянуть в очередную бойню.

* * *  
Тони помнит, как долго и как не напоказ обижался, когда она раз за разом игнорировала предложения о каникулах, о маленьком побеге вдвоем. Никакой Венеции. Никакой смены курса. «Не лучшее время. Потом, когда все уляжется». Всегда было что-то, что должно улечься.

«Любовь нужно поддерживать», — говорит он Коулсону, а думает про них самих. Вся поддержка уходит в бездонного Тони Старка. Хотеть от Пеппер сверх этого даже для Тони Старка было бы свинством.

* * *  
Тони помнит ее ревность к его железкам. Вроде бы она не ревновала к женщинам, вообще к людям, а вокруг него всегда было полно каких-то людей. Впрочем, Тони так и не добрался до границ ее способности куда-то девать все неприятные эмоции, когда она с ним. Чтобы быть лучше, чем вся его остальная гребаная жизнь.

Тони не раз пытался разделить с ней то, что так любит. Когда все работает. Взлетает, скользит, вращается, стреляет, блокирует, распознает, быстро, гладко, точно, бесшумно, как надо. Я Тони и я техноголик, но это весело. Ей вроде бы понравилось, когда он на железных руках перенес ее через полгорода на той злополучной «Старк Экспо». Но полетать просто так, ради кайфа от воздушных потоков под грудью — «даже не уговаривай».

Один из самых разрушительных скандалов у них случается, когда за завтраком, после бессонной ночи в мастерской, Тони на автопилоте говорит ей «Джарвис, передай джем». После фразы «Пеп, не кипятись так из-за глупой оговорки» трещина превращается в разлом.

* * *  
Тони помнит операцию. О, Тони никогда не забудет операцию. «Экстремис» блокировал все виды анестетиков, и он просто держал ее за руку. Свою руку он тогда чуть не потерял — даже не заметил, как запахло паленым, и медсестра едва успела его отдернуть. Сразу же надел перчатку от костюма. В таком состоянии она все равно не заметила бы, ей не было бы неприятно, из всех ее ощущений это наверняка было самым несущественным.

За три часа на его руке сгорело штук двадцать.

Первое, что говорит Пеппер, когда приходит в сознание: «Ты в порядке?»

* * *  
Тони нравится вспоминать время, когда они жили в Башне. Первый год говорили друг другу, что это временно, а потом просто жили, будто нажав на паузу. У него Мстители, у нее «Старк Индастриз». Его команда — «создать», ее — «сохранить». Он благодарен, что она делает вид, будто поняла про него и железки. Свои разработки для Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей он модифицирует на пользу компании.

Вроде бы они постоянно вместе. Был уговор: в кровати с полуночи до шести утра, на связи с шести до полуночи. Если Тони не ночевал в лабораториях, а Пеппер на работе, если Пеппер не улетала в командировку, а Тони на задание. Иногда они даже разговаривали лично, и тратить это время на обсуждение дел было строго запрещено.

«Давай «Декстера»? Все-таки это лучший сериал про тебя».

Он больше не убегает. Ей больше не нужно ловить. Он не идеален, но полностью функционален, давно уже злоупотребляет только двумя вещами: работой и кофе. У нее появляется что-то вроде нормальной жизни.

Совершенно новое для «Старк Индастриз» направление они открывают вместе. И это не космические технологии, которые он с пеной у рта отстаивал пару лет назад. Дыра над Манхэттеном его отпустила. У Тони почти получается увидеть будущее, почти получается показать ей. Правда, он не спрашивает, что видит она.

* * *  
Тони помнит, когда она ушла — через полгода после Заковии, когда все опять улеглось.

Вот только не помнит, почему.

Как же она сказала… «Слишком много всего».

Он тогда просто кивнул. Она улыбнулась — так, как обычно, когда он вдруг соглашался с ней без споров.

Его не было, когда она вывезла вещи. Ее не было, когда он вернулся. Он вряд ли убедит ее оставить себе новый дом в Малибу, куда они так и не успели въехать. Долго строился. Это был проект Пеппер — единственный проект Пеппер, который затормозил перед финишем. А когда-то ей нравилось смотреть на океан. Что-то она там видела.

Он всегда может позвонить. Она всегда может позвонить. У них остаются рабочие вопросы и слишком длинная история, чтобы ставить точку.

— Мистер Старк, до вашего выхода две минуты.

Тони надевает визоры и концентрируется на коротком воспоминании, чтобы проверить качество экстернализации. Перед ним появляется ретрограмма. Качественная, очкастая, с тонким хвостиком, подходит вплотную к нему.

Он делает шаг вперед. Задерживается в ней на секунду. Снимает визоры, она растворяется в нем.

«Принять прошлое, чтобы шагнуть в будущее». Шаблонно, для первой фразы годится.

А результаты у этой штуки потрясающие. Стоят всех своих миллионов. Поучаствовать, что ли, еще раз в собственной реабилитационной программе?

Нет. Слишком много всего. И это все принадлежит ему. И незачем это исправлять.


End file.
